


The First Time It Happens

by Dorasolo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stills, because while they always touch and are generally physical, it’s almost never purposeful. They just gravitate towards one another, and then they’re touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ngozi for letting us into the playground! I'm new to this fandom and I've already fallen down the rabbit hole into oblivion.

The first time it happens, it is nothing at all like Shitty imagined it would be; in fact, it is nothing at all like any of the scenarios he has created in his mind and he is genuinely surprised. The first time hooking up with Larissa Duan is supposed to happen after a long talk about how he respects her and would always respect what she wants, both in life and in bed; how no matter what they’d always be bros; and for fuck’s sake, it is supposed to happen while they’re both totally sober. And after the unveiling of feelings, there is supposed to be a period of time mutually acceptable to both parties to think on it all so they can really contemplate doing the _this_ that has always but not quite been there all along.

But instead, it happens after a Haus party and they’re a little baked and a little tipsy on the couch that isn’t the puke couch. The couch isn’t quite big enough for two people but they like this couch because it has a little dip in the middle that is perfect for huddling and sharing a bowl to reduce the amount of time it takes to pass it. This is clearly a fucking ridiculous reason. Obvious to everybody else, they like the dip because they’ve always liked to sit stupid close.

They’re on the couch, he’s leaning into the right armrest, and she’s leaning to the left armrest, their feet idly playing footsie, when she scoots over the dip and into his personal space. He assumes she wants his blanket so he starts to take the blanket off his shoulders to give to her when she puts her hand on his arm. He stills, because while they always touch and are generally physical, it’s almost never purposeful. They just gravitate towards one another, and then they’re touching.

Shitty doesn’t know what to say now that her hand is on his arm, her nails cut short with paint underneath. He can see the lighter strip of skin from where the crop of friendship bracelets she wore in Kenya sat, and he likes her tan from Kenya. He smiles through the hair in his face.

“Can I help you?”

She tucks her short-but-a-little-long-ish hair behind her ears and licks her lips. Shitty can’t help himself and watches her tongue, captivated.

“Shitty?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to bed,” she says, simply, and looks him in the eye.

Shitty swallows, and jokes, “or lose you forever?”

Lardo rolls her eyes at the Top Gun reference. “I’m serious, Shitty. Take me to bed.”

He blinks. “Really?”

“Really.” Lardo, all doe eyes, looks at her bare feet, feeling vulnerable. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Shitty springs from the couch, dressed only in jorts (where the fuck did his shirt go, anyway?), his hand held out for hers. “Fuck yes, yes please. Oh hell yes.”

She laughs, clearly relieved, the best best sound in the world, and he feels like he might hyperventilate before they can get to his bedroom.

They get there after what feels like eternity. They hurry inside, he closes the door, and as an afterthought, sticks a sock on the outside doorknob and locks the damn door. He turns around, and starts watching her shuck her clothes, take off _his_ t-shirt and her shorts, and he is already uncomfortably hard.

“Mental note,” he murmurs, mouth dry as a desert, “let her steal all of your fuckin shirts if she’s gonna take them off in front of you.”

Lardo raises an eyebrow and stands in front of him now, looking up. She isn’t wearing a bra and he has never seen her tits before but has tried to imagine them, they’re small and 100% perfect. When he realizes she hasn’t been wearing a bra the entire night they’ve been hanging out, he has to grab his own dick to stop himself from losing it and she hasn’t even touched him.

“Wow,” she says, staring at his hand gripping his dick. “That is fucking hot.”

His eyes just about pop out of his head. He opens his mouth to speak but a sound half between a groan and a laugh comes out instead. This is the best fucking night ever. Shitty hops onto his bed, pats the spot next to him, and takes a deep breath. “Come on over here, Lardo.”

She climbs into bed with him. He throws the covers over them and they just stare at each other, naked, just breathing.

“Yeah?” Shitty locks eyes with her, trying to read her mind, wanting to ask why she picked him, wanting to ask why now, but doing none of these things because _yeah_. He knows.

“Yeah,” she agrees, and to punctuate her assent, she closes the gap between them, her body pressed to his. Her lips start cautiously exploring the left corner of his mouth. They’ve kissed before, a few times, always with the excuse of Spin the Bottle or New Years or some other stupid reason. But those kisses were nothing compared to this kiss, and it goes from cautious to out of control almost immediately.

Her tongue is in his mouth, her hands are on his ass and her leg is flung over his hip while she grinds herself against him just a little, and he really, really, really likes all these things. He’s kissing her like he might die if he can’t keep kissing her and it’s so good that he forgets that he’s allowed to touch her.

Lardo, not one for subtlety or suspense, takes his hand and puts it on her breast, wriggling a little so she can feel the friction on her nipple. Shitty suddenly he remembers that he can touch her and almost loses it again, taking several deep breaths and willing his dick to just be cool.

The way he feels is simultaneously amazing and also most definitely not amazing; Shitty knows he has some goddamn self control somewhere, he has made it through many scenarios where he doesn’t fucking come in his pants, or all over his bed, just because some hot person is in it. But this is Lardo, and just by being the dude invited to look at her tits, he kind of wants to die because he’d go out of this world fucking happy.

Shitty gently moves her to her back and scoots down her body and away from her face so he can talk. “I’ve always wondered what you like, you know, in bed,” he murmurs, shyly, his voice gravelly. He does not know who has taken over his vocal cords, his emotions, or his dick at this point. “I want to do the things you like.”

“I like this,” she insists, obviously pleased with the way his face looks beneath her breasts, with his hazel eyes clouded over with lust and affection. “‘I like you.”

He grins at her, nuzzling her belly with his mustache, totally into how ticklish she is. Lardo grins back with no hidden agenda. “I guess if you’re asking, I’d really like if you would make me come.”

“Yes ma’am,” he agrees, wholeheartedly, so fucking happy with this whole thing he can’t quite express it with his words. He does, however, express it with his mouth, his hands, and his body quite effectively. She returns the favor, equally as enthralled.

It isn't how he thought it would happen. It's better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter as tuberculisa!


End file.
